


Mistaken Identity

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Rizzles soulmate AU where your soulmate's name is written on your wrist in their handwriting.





	Mistaken Identity

“I met my soulmate today.” Jane said quietly as she picked at the wrapper on her beer bottle.

“Janie! That’s amazing!” Korsak said as he sat next to her in the Dirty Robber.

“It is. She’s beautiful and so smart.” The brunette said fondly.

“Why don’t you seem so excited?” Vince asked as Jane continued to pick at her beer bottle.

“Because I was dressed as a $2 hooker, Vince. I was coming off an undercover shift and we ran into each other in the cafe. Stanley was being a jerk, as usual.”

“Ah, so Tiffany met her, not Jane?” He asked, confirming with Jane as she looked down at the inside of her wrist where the name Maura Isles was written in neat writing-Maura’s writing.

Growing up, on your soulmate’s birthday, the writing of the name on your wrist would change into what it looked like after another year of your soulmate writing it out. It was nice in two parts-you learned your soulmate’s birthday before you met them, and as time went on, it became easier to read your soulmate’s name that was placed on your wrist.

“I have it on good authority that you’re moving up to Homicide soon-then you won’t have to be Tiffany anymore. You can meet her as Jane.”

“I just wonder if she knows I’m in BPD.”

“I don’t think she does; most people I’ve talked to have avoided looking up their soulmates and met them on their own time instead of seeking them out.”

“That’s what I did. I just happened to read the email a while ago though about her being the new Medical Examiner and of course it had her name and a picture.” Jane said with a smile.

“She’s something else. I’ve been able to work with her a lot lately and I think you two are well matched.” Vince said thoughtfully as Jane sighed heavily.

“You really think so, Vince?” The younger detective asked, slightly insecure about the world’s choice in soulmate for her.

“I think you will work really well together. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I’m not too blue collar for her?” She finally asked, her insecurity getting the best of her.

“Jane. You’re the smartest detective I’ve ever met and your instincts are top-notch. So no, you’re not too ‘blue collar’ for her.” He added, using air quotes to enhance the insanity of her thinking that.

“Do I just wait until I meet her in a professional setting then?”

“Yeah, kid. Let her come to you. Or at least give her some time after meeting Tiffany. You’ll want her to get over the fact that Tiffany isn’t her soulmate-I’m sure she’s got to be heartbroken right about now.” The older man added with a hearty laugh as Jane shoved him.

“Good one, Vince!” She said sarcastically before she joined in on the laughing.

* * *

Three long months later, as far as Jane was concerned, the brunette was walking into the Homicide offices for the first time.

After meeting with the Lieutenant, she was handed off to Vince’s hands and he embraced her happily before he showed her around and introduced her to the fellow detectives on that floor.

“So you chose a good day to start. We’re in the middle of a case. We just picked it up last night, so there’s pictures on the board behind you. I was on the scene, so I can give you a run through of it. But first, why don’t you run down and introduce yourself to Dr. Isles really quickly since we’ll be down there later for the autopsy.” Vince said calmly, reading Jane’s expressions as he spoke.

The leggy detective nodded slowly, trying to calm her nerves before she spoke. “That’s a good idea, Korsak. Do you have anything you want me to bring down to her?”

“Just yourself, Janie.” He said, laughing as she tensed in her shoulders, hating that nickname.

“I’ll be back in a while then.”

* * *

Jane spent the 30 second elevator ride to the basement to give herself a mini pep talk and psych herself up in order to be able to introduce herself to her soulmate.

Luckily, Maura was sitting in her office, going through her notes from the scene the previous night. She was sitting in dark blue scrubs with her lab coat on over the scrubs, obviously getting close to starting her autopsy.

The detective took a deep breath before she knocked on the door quickly before she lost her nerve. She heard a quiet 'come in’ and opened the door quickly, telling herself to calm down and slow down.

“Dr. Isles, I just wanted to introduce myself since I’m starting with Homicide today. I’m Jane Rizzoli.” She let her introduction hang in the air, enjoying watching Maura’s eyes light up.

The honey blonde continued to sit there and stare at Jane, unsure of what to say.

“Hi. I’m Maura.” She said quietly as she stood up and walked in front of her desk, still leaving about 5 feet of space between the two.

“It’s really nice to meet you, Maura. I just wanted to say hi before we started working together.” The brunette added, even though Maura had already deduced that much.

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I’d overheard some talk about you joining the Homicide team in the near future, but I didn’t expect it to be today.”

“I was in Vice before this and was ready for a change, so luckily I got transferred quickly.” She added, taking a step closer to decrease their distance.

“Ah, so you didn’t want to be Tiffany anymore?” The doctor asked with a smirk as Jane huffed.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that.” She added, scratching the back of her head.

“Jane, you’re incredibly beautiful, I wouldn’t forget your face, even if you were wearing a lot of pastel eye shadow the last time we saw each other.”

“I think you’re the more beautiful one in this scenario.” Jane stated, proud of herself for not stumbling over any of her words.

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree then.” Maura said as she also stepped in a foot closer.

“Works with me.” Her newfound soulmate said, her husky voice sending a shiver down Maura’s body.

“Did you know it was me that day in the cafe?”

“I did. I didn’t know what to do though, so I didn’t say anything. I decided to wait it out. After all, we’re working for the same police department.”

“I think that worked well, so thank you.” Maura added, before seeing Jane’s crinkled expression. “Not like that. I would’ve loved to meet you at any time, it would’ve just been a huge shock to me to meet you that day. This way, I overheard it from other detectives that you would be joining us.”

“Had some time to gear up for me, then?” She asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

“Definitely. I’ve heard you can be a handful.” Maura said with a smirk in place.

“My mother would agree with that statement for sure.” Jane added, not knowing what else to say.

“And you?”

“I’d say that you’ll have to get to know me to find out for yourself.”

“Very fair. How about dinner tonight?” Maura asked with a slight head tilt, causing Jane’s stomach to flip.

“Perfect.” Jane said, breaking into a blinding smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop by and leave a soulmate prompt!


End file.
